


Sisterly Curiosity

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Tickling, both interpretations are valid, hints of zukka or zukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Zuko has a crush and Azula wants answers.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	Sisterly Curiosity

“Honestly, Zuzu, you’re the Fire Lord now. How can you still be this weak? It was already ridiculous when we were children, but at this point, it’s just humiliating.”

Whatever Zuko might have said was lost as soon as Azula squeezed his sides. She’d seated herself securely on his back, keeping him pinned, as well as vulnerable.

“But I suppose that’s not why I’m here,” Azula mused as Zuko cackled. Her brother had always been exceptionally ticklish, while she had been exceptionally cruel. “Rumor has it that you’ve got a crush. I want to know who it is.”

“I DOHON’T!” he denied. “I DOHOHOHON’T!”

“You’re still a terrible liar.”

Azula shoved her nails between Zuko’s ribs, making him scream before he fell into hysterics. She dug in ruthlessly as he flailed, staying perfectly perched through it all.

“AZULAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEASE!” Zuko’s eyes welled up with tears. He clawed desperately at the rug beneath them, legs kicking frantically behind Azula’s back.

“Why did I challenge you to an Agni Kai? If I’d challenged you to a tickle fight, victory would have been mine.” Azula had healed enough to actually joke about that day. Zuko might have appreciated it, had he not been dying of laughter. “Oh well, no sense in dwelling. No sense in trying to resist either. Tell me who it is now, Zuzu, or I’ll continue this discussion in front of all your friends.”

“NOHOHOHO!” Zuko reacted instantly, realizing too late that he’d fallen into a trap.

“So it’s one of them, as I suspected. That certainly narrows down the possibilities.”

Zuko’s screeches died down to giggles when Azula eased up to let him breathe. He knew better than to try and escape, though, as Azula would surely make him regret it.

“Is it the waterbender?”

“You know her name.”

“Not her, then.” Zuko was too calm. “I’m sure the Avatar will be relieved. Is it the Kyoshi girl?” she tried again.

“This is a waste of time, Azula. Since when have you cared about palace gossip?”

Evasiveness. The Kyoshi girl was an option. However, Azula could tell there was more.

“She’s quite pretty, I’ll admit. Not that bad of a fighter either. The boomerang boy was clearly infatuated. Oh, what was his name again?”

“...Sokka,” Zuko answered hesitantly, lingering just a second too long. Azula’s lips curled into a smirk.

“Got you,” she announced.

“W-What?” Zuko spluttered. “Wait, no! You’ve got it wrong!” He yelped when Azula jabbed her hands under his arms, then descended right back into laughter.

“In case you forgot, I’m interrogating you.” She pinched and poked at his hollows. “I won’t stop until I’m satisfied, so I suggest you give up on being stubborn.”

As expected, Zuko refused to back down, though it was hardly commendable when he was giggling up a storm. Deciding she was done playing nice, Azula hovered over his back.

“I’m sorry it had to come to this,” she sighed for dramatic effect.

“Whahahat are you tahahalking about?!”

Azula scribbled between his shoulder blades.

For a split second, Zuko froze, unable to process what he was feeling. Then something inside him snapped, and his entire body started quaking.

_“NEEHEEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”_ He didn’t even try to speak. Thoughts slipped through his head like sand, forced out by the sensations lighting up his nerves. Consequently, his shrieks grew louder, loud enough to pierce through the walls. 

No more than a minute later, the door to the room was kicked in.

“What the hell’s going on here?!” Toph demanded furiously. The rest of the team burst in behind her, all fully prepared to fight. Azula lifted both of her hands, completely unsurprised to see them.

“Would you prefer to explain it yourself?”

Zuko shoved his face into the carpet.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!
> 
> More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, [tickly-tufts](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist)!


End file.
